


Draco Malfoy:Book 4

by DracoMalfoyIsSexxyAsFuck



Series: Draco Malfoy's Truth In The Whole Story. [1]
Category: Draco Malfoy -J.K. Rowling
Genre: Brother-Brother Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drugs, Established Relationship, Foursome - F/M/M/M, French Kissing, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Multi, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMalfoyIsSexxyAsFuck/pseuds/DracoMalfoyIsSexxyAsFuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Draco's side of the story. He gets called a Death Eater. And a bastard. And that he had a wall and a mask covering his story.<br/>He isn't really a Death Eater or a bastard. And he only puts up that wall and mask for certain reasons.<br/>Let's see why shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I want to start with The Goblet Of Fire because that is when Draco Malfoy started playing a more larger part in the Harry Potter books. So yeah. Also,I'm going to be changing up the Houses that people were originally Sorted into. Oh & Imma be changing years around too. Like Draco is in Gryffindor and is in the same year as Ginny Weasley.  
> Sooo. Enjoy! :)

Draco Malfoy has a rough life. His father is a Death Eater,his mother doesn't ever stop trying to be perfect. He couldn't help that everyone assumed he was a Death Eater too. He may have been sorted into Gryffindor, but he sure as hell wasn't brave when it came to his family. He was so frustrated and scared of them. Draco saw Ginny in the Common Room.  
"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked dully. "In the Slytherin Common Room with Ron,I think." Ginny replied. Draco nodded. Him and Ginny were dating. He was in total love with Ginevra Molly Weasley ever since he and she had started Hogwarts. Draco and Ginny had been best friends since the train ride on Hogwarts Express.  
"Well good. Because I need a cuddle buddy." Draco whispered against Ginny's hair. Ginny kissed his cheek and led him to the couch by the fire. It was almost MidNight and almost everyone had returned to the Common Room and their Dorms,except for Collin Creevy. Draco and Ginny lay cuddled up on the couch when Fred and George walked down from their Dorms. "Hey" Fred and George said. "Hi" Draco and Ginny replied. Draco and Ginny sat up and Fred and George sat down next to them.  
Fred and George were holding hands. They may be brothers,but they were in love,just like Draco and Ginny. Molly,their mother,allowed Fred and George to date. She approved of Draco and Ginny dating as well. Molly was the mother Draco never had. Molly made him feel welcome. And considering it was so close to Christmas,Draco knew Ginny was waiting for the owl from her mother to invite Draco to spend Christmas,and Ginny knew that Draco would gladly accept the invitation.  
Fred and George fell asleep on the couch. And Draco and Ginny were falling asleep. "Gin...do you want me to carry you up to my dorm and we can just go to sleep? Or do you want to stay here?" Draco mumbled sleepily. "Sssstay here." Ginny murmured and fell asleep in her brother's lap.  
The next morning Ginny,Fred,George,and Draco were awoke with a scream. "Who the bloody fuck is screaming,for fucks sake?!" Draco shouted. They looked towards the screaming was. "Why are you screaming,you bloody little First year?" Fred asked. The First year named Mandy Braddock looked at Fred. "Shut up,Fred. I can scream if I want!" Mandy snapped. "Like bloody hell you can, Braddock. We were fucking sleeping." Mandy stared at the Fourth Year. "I know. And that,my friend,is why I was screaming." Draco sneered at her. "Wow. You Fourth Years think you can scare my,don't cha?" Mandy asked snottily. "Ha. We're s'pose to. If you're not,well then,you're quite brave,now aren't cha?" George shot back at her.  
With the fighting,Fred and George and Ginny and Draco left Mandy standing there. "Wow. Can't believe a First Year could be such a problem." Ginny commented. Draco nodded in agreement. "I'm starving. Lets go to Breakfast." Fred said. So they walked down to Breakfast and sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Slytherin table. The only one who didn't belong at the Slytherin table was Hermione,who belonged at the Ravenclaw table with Cedric and Luna.  
When the owls flew in,Ginny saw her Snowy White Owl,Crimson,come in with some mail. "Bet it's the invitation,Dray!" Ginny said excitedly. Crimson sat on Ginny's shoulder and Ginny took the letter from Crimson's leg and opened it. "It is! Drake what do ya say? You want ta come to The Burrow for Christmas?" Ginny asked. "Of course,Gin. I always do. Have for the past 3 years." Draco said with a grin. "See Gin Gin! What did I tell ya?!" Fred said.  
So as it was the day to board the train to go home,Draco owled his mum. She said it was fine an that they wouldn't be at the platform then. So Draco sat in a compartment with Ginny,Fred,George,Ron,Cedric,Hermione,Neville,Blaise Zabini (a Gryffindor),Millicent Bulstrode(Slytherin),a Hufflepuff Seventh Year,Ron,Bill,and Charlie. It was really fun. There was joking and pranking.  
It was always a good time with the Weasleys and Potter and Longbottom and Diggory and Granger.  
They were almost to Kings' Cross Train Station. And when they got there,Fred George got off together,Draco and Ginny got off together,Ron and Hermione got off together,Harry and Blaise Zabini got off together,Lavendar(Seventh Year Hufflepuff) and Cedric got off together,Bill and Charlie got off together,and Neville and Millicent got off together.  
The pairs going to The Burrow went and found the Weasley's parents. "Good to see you all!" Molly greeted them. Molly was a cheerful woman and a loving mother. Draco hoped that one day he would get to call her his Mother-In-Law. They hualed their stuff to the Ministry van that Molly and Arthur had borrowed.  
And off they went it was a little over a half hour ride to The Burrow. When they go there they levitated their stuff to their rooms. Draco and Ginny shared a room. Then they got to relax and do whatever they wanted until dinner. It was sure to be an amazing dinner.

~END OF CHAPTER 1~


	2. Christmas With The Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and Draco is spending it with his girlfriend,Ginny Weasley and her family,the Weasleys.

Draco and Ginny lay in bed later that night cuddling. They wanted to snuggle,but that would lead to a LOT more than snuggling. They loved each other a LOT. But they had said not until they were engaged atleast. And that wouldn't be for another atleast 2 years. So they had said that they would wait. But Draco was thinking about asking Mr. & Mrs. Weasley if her cold purpose to their daughter over this Christmas break. He was going to ask them on Christmas Eve. He already had an engagement ring for Ginny if they let him purpose. They are almost 15 anyway.  
Draco woke up early on Christmas Eve. Molly and Arthur were up already. Draco could smell the fresh coffee being made. His mouth watered at the thought of fresh hot coffee. Draco walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. "Good morning,Draco." Molly said with a sweet smile. "Good morning,Mrs. Weasley. Where's Mr. Weasley? I need to talk to you both." Draco said. "Right there." Molly replied as Arthur walked into the room.  
"Morning,Draco" Arthur said brightly. Draco nodded and said," So I need to ask you two something. And it's important." Draco said. "What is it dear?" Molly asked. Draco hesitated and the said with a blush,"Well...since you two are Ginny's parents,it's only appropriate that I ask this." Arthur nodded encouragingly. "I was wondering....I want to ask Ginny to marry me. And before I do,as long as it's alright,I would like your blessings." Draco said. Molly started to open her mouth but Draco held up a hand to stop her. "I'm not done. If I do get to ask her,when we did finally get married,'s long as she says yes,it wouldn't be til after we're both in our Sixth Year or until after we both finish up school. That is important that we both finish schooling. And I would never ever ever hurt Ginny and I would never ever ever divorce her. I'm in total love with Ginny. And I'm pretty sure that Ginny loves me. Soooo. May I ask your daughter to marry me?" Draco finished up.  
Molly and Arthur were shocked. Molly was the first to break the silence. "I...I think that....that I would like for Draco to ask Ginny to marry him. They obviously love each other very very much. And Draco,honey,I know Ginny loves you very much." Arthur was still in a state of shock. Draco frowned very sad. Apparently Arthur didn't think it was a good idea. Draco started to walk out of the room when Arthur finally said,"You have my blessing Draco." Draco smiled. "I'm going to ask her tomorrow,after we open presents. I want all of you to be there when I ask her. And thank you so much. I'll take real good care of Ginny." Draco stated. And with that,he went back upstairs to his and Ginny's bedroom to go back to sleep.  
Ginny lay asleep there like an angel. Draco climbed into bed and pulled Ginny close. Then he fell asleep again.

~END OF CHAPTER 2~


	3. The Christmas Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is ping to do something he's wanted to for the past 4 years. Will Ginny give him the answer that he so desperately wants? Draco certainly hopes so.

Draco and Ginny slept through the day,only waking up to go to the bathroom. Fred had checked in on them periodically through out the day. They looked so peaceful Fred had said to George and Molly. They looked lie they belonged together. "Fred,can you come here a minute?" Draco had asked when Fred checked on them later that day. Fred walked into the room and Draco met him at the doorway. "Fred,I want you to know that I'm going to ask your sister to marry me tomorrow morning." Draco said when they were in the hall. Fred was shocked. "But...but you're only going to be fifteen this summer! Why not wait?" Draco was disappointed. Fred was going to be his brother-in-law. And he didn't even give Draco his blessings. "Your mum and dad said it was alright..." Draco said weakly,feeling defeated.  
"...But she's my baby sister..." Fred said. Draco looked at him with sad eyes. "She'll always be your baby sister no matter what,Fred. I'm in love with her. And you can't even give me our blessings. I should've known that this was a stupid bloody idea." Draco said in sadness and frustration. A tear rolled down his cheek as he walked back into the bedroom and when the door was closed he saw Ginny had gone to take a shower. Draco sank to the floor,his back against the door and sobbed like he hadn't since hi was little. With his head in his hands.  
Ginny walked out with a towel around her. She saw Draco crying on the floor against the door and raced over to him. "Draco,honey,what's wrong??" Ginny asked. Draco shook his head and looked up at her with tear stained eyes. "I can't tell you. It will ruin the surprise if I do. Let's just say that I no longer adore your brother,Fred." There was a flash of anger in his eyes,but just as quickly as it was there,it was gone. Draco got up and started towards the bathroom. Ginny heard the shower turn on and she dressed quickly. Then she went to find Fred.  
"Fred!" Ginny shouted from across the yard. Fred turned towards her. "Yeah?" He asked. She stormed across the lawn. "What the fuck did you do to Draco?!" She shouted at him. Fred looked confused at first. "Oh...if I told you,you'd punch me in the face and give me a bloody nose,Ginny." Fred said. Ginny glared at Fred and said,"If you don't tell me,I'll garentee a bloody nose,Fred." Fred nodded and said,"Alright,alright. I'll tell you." Ginny nodded as if to say go on. "I wouldn't give Draco my blessings. And may have said something about waiting til you were older and that either way you're my baby sister so I wouldn't give him my blessings without you being older." Fred said. Ginny was furious. "I'm going to grow sooner or later whether you fucking like it or fucking not!" Ginny shouted. George saw Ginny yelling at Fred and went to see what was wrong.  
"What's going on?" George asked. Ginny spun around and snapped at him,"Your boyfriend and brother is a total ass! That's what's going on,George!" George blinked and slowly started backing away. "What did Fred do,Gin?" George asked softly. "He wouldn't give Draco his blessings for whatever Draco asked him to give him his blessings for. And I'm going to punch him in the fucking face!" Ginny shouted.  
"Ginevra! What the bloody fuck are you shouting about?" Draco yelled across the yard. Ginny looked over to see Draco dressed and freshly outta the shower. "Bitching at my brothers,well,brother,because he wouldn't give you his blessing for whatever you were,are,doing." Ginny said when Draco walked up. "Ginny,I'm sorry but I didn't need ou to come out here and yell at Fred. He's only doing what he thinks is right." Draco said softly.


End file.
